


Unexpected Pleasures

by bzarcher



Series: Bonds Of Affection [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Corsetry, Dominance, F/F, Filth, Foot Massage, Kissing, Lemon Tea, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Widowtracer, gingerspider, story with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Amélie and Lena had plans for the evening.Emily had a better idea.No one is complaining, but there are some surprises for each of them in store.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes during the time skips in [Better Angels of Our Natures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9289181/chapters/21052034) between chapters 16, 17, and 18. Consider it a scene from the "Director's Cut", if you like. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

“How does that feel?”

Standing in her bedroom, Amélie Lacroix (better known to most of the world as Widowmaker) considered her situation.

Raspberry colored rope had been carefully placed around her neck, drawn down her otherwise naked body, and then knotted and looped to bind securely around her breasts, waist, and hips. Turning herself carefully, she tested her range of motion in the elaborate harness, then nodded. “Nothing is uncomfortable. I feel restrained, but not restricted.”

Lena Oxton (better known as the Overwatch agent and occasional vigilante Tracer) smiled as she ran a fingertip along the harness. “Wonderful.” _She_ was still dressed, for certain values of the word, wearing black silk boyshorts and a lacy black camisole, her accelerator harness hung up to charge next to the bed. Stepping closer, she caressed the taller woman’s cheek, her eyes shining. “God, you are beautiful. Have I told you that?”

Her cheeks heated as she looked down at her lover, a part of her still surprised when she received the younger woman’s enthusiastic praise. It hadn’t been so long ago that the two of them interacted by exchanges of fists and gunfire, not breathless murmurs and lingering touches. “I think you may have mentioned it before, _chérie._ ”

The brunette winked, then stepped back, her bearing shifting as her voice took on more authority. “Are you comfortable having your hands bound tonight?”

Amélie nodded without hesitation. “I am.”

One of the most interesting parts of her careful exploration of physical intimacy with both of of her lovers in several different forms had been the realization that they had encouraged her to take a submissive position in the bedroom because it would give _her_ the control.

Lena, on the other hand, clearly delighted in taking a dominant role, but at the same time she applied the same diligence and awareness that she used when flying. She carefully ensured that both of them knew what was expected, what was needed, the safety measures, and exactly how far things would be allowed to go. She didn’t use humiliating or violent measures to retain control - but she didn’t _need_ to. Her enjoyment of rope, leather, and other forms of restraint more than satisfied those needs, and quite firmly asserted her dominance in the scene when required.

“Hands at your back, crossed at the wrist.”

Amélie complied with the command, receiving a sharp nod of approval that gave her a little thrill. She might no longer be part of Talon, but their conditioning, she had found, could be given other outlets…

As if sensing her mind beginning to wander, Lena drew her hands up until she could feel them resting against lengths of rope that dangled from a knot at her back. If she had to guess, the ropes had been run through a bight that rested atop the abdomen of the spider tattooed there, while Lena had placed her hands just below the arachnid’s legs.

Quick, sure motions wrapped her wrists together before her lover spoke again. “Anything feeling cut off?”

“ _Non ça va."_ Her circulation was _always_ a concern, given her altered body, but Lena clearly had experience in carefully balancing such things - she’d never felt at any risk under her care.

Lena wrapped the ropes again, moving in the opposite direction, checked in again before ordering her to spread her fingers with her palms facing outward, then completed her work by securing them with one final sequence of wraps.  “I’ll be cording the rest into a leash - keep that in mind.”

Amélie smiled a bit impishly, since Lena couldn’t see her anyway. “ _Oui, mademoiselle._ ”

That earned her a sharp tug on the leash that drew her upper body back, the harness tightening and pressing into her skin. “Behave. If you’re in the mood to be a brat tonight I could always tie you off to the bedpost and take Em for a movie, you know.”

Before Amélie could respond, a third voice joined the conversation. “Oh, I hope not. It would be a shame to waste such lovely work, sweet.”

She hadn’t expected Emily to be involved tonight, when Lena had asked if she might like “a little rope play”, but at the sight of the redhead in the burgundy corset that had such special meaning to them, she was certainly not upset.

Lena finished knotting the rope leash, then stepped around to admire her work. “She’s gorgeous like this, isn’t she?”

“Very,” Emily agreed, her eyes tracing the lines of the rope, “you do such lovely work, sweet.”

Lena smiled, a blush rising on her own cheeks. “Thank you. I’m very glad you approve.”

Emily nodded, then turned to face Lena, straightening herself up to emphasize her slight height advantage. “You’re welcome, darling. Now... _Down._ ”

Amélie’s eyes widened in surprise as Lena immediately dropped into a kneeling stance, her head dropping so she was not making eye contact with either of the other women in the room.

“I do love when you _behave_ , sweet.” Emily ran her hand slowly along her back, tracing the patterns of the lace before her fingers settled on the back of Lena’s neck. “Which is why I was so disappointed when you didn’t earlier.”

Amélie’s breathing sharpened as the composition of the entire scene suddenly changed.

Emily had taken a dominant role with both of them before, but generally in something more like a choreographer or a director - helping to facilitate more often than not, especially in the early stages of their relationship when Amélie had occasionally needed a bit of prompting to fully express a desire.

Emily’s fingers tightened slightly, and Lena - so often dominant, confident, _aggressive_ Lena - gave a soft gasp, her body quivering beneath the seemingly gentle touch. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

She could see Lena’s lips working for a moment before she spoke. “I’m sorry, ma’am. Very sorry, ma’am. I promise it won’t happen again, ma’am.”

Emily tsk’d slightly, clucking her tongue. “I would be careful about making promises you will have difficulty keeping.”

Lena’s head dipped a little lower. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” Emily released her grip. “Straighten up, sweet.”

Lena complied, but still kept her head slightly bowed. Emily played with her short dark hair for a moment, drawing a soft sigh as Lena closed her eyes, then tightened her fingers, bringing Lena’s head up with a ragged gasp.

“You _did_ do beautiful work. It would be a shame to have you sit here and not be able to see. But your punishment tonight is that until told otherwise you may look, but _not_ touch. Understood?”

Lena nodded as best as she could against Emily’s grip. “Yes ma’am.”

Amélie sat in a sort of awed excitement as she watched the exchange, and when Emily met her eyes with a confident little smile, she could feel a wave of heat rising through her body.

The redhead gave a little hum, then came closer to examine her prize. “I absolutely agree with her - you are incredibly beautiful like this, love.” Guiding Amélie’s head down to her with one hand, her other came to rest against the taller woman’s hip as they kissed.

Lena tended to kiss just like she did everything else - energetic, enthusiastic, and often a bit messy.

Emily, on the other hand, was more controlled and measured, but not in a clinical or disinterested way. She put Amélie in mind of an ocean wave, capable of being gentle and soothing, but also capable of crashing down and overwhelming just as easily.   

Very much in control, Emily slowly relinquished Amélie from the kiss, but not before slowly dragging teeth over her lower lip, biting down just enough to make the sniper’s breath hitch before releasing her.  “I think we may be a bit more comfortable on the larger bed, don’t you?”

Stepping behind her harnessed lover, Emily took up the rope leash, testing it and drawing it taut in her hands. “Mm. Yes, very lovely work, sweet.” A firmer pull drew Amélie back slightly, and Emily put a hand on her shoulder, turning her towards the door. “Lead on, would you darling?”

Amélie complied, taking care with her pace to make sure she did not put too much tension on the leash, and as they passed where Lena still sat she heard Emily’s voice snap with the same authority that had put her in that position originally: “ _Follow._ ”

Emily kept the leash taut through the short walk to the bedroom, keeping Amélie at a slightly slower pace than her normal walk. “Foot of the bed,” Emily instructed, then released the rope.

Amélie settled down on the mattress as instructed, the lower cords of the harness encouraging her to open her legs and expose herself as she sat.

Lena was a few steps behind them, the accelerator hung over her shoulder. “May I hang this up properly, ma’am?”

Emily nodded, that same little smile on her lips. “Of course you may. Thank you for asking.” She waited for Lena to put the accelerator up and plug it in, then pointed to the floor in front of their closet. “Sit there.”

Lena settled herself, and Emily moved back to the bed.

Amélie could feel herself tensing with anticipation, not sure what was coming next. The answer came when Emily’s pale fingers slid slowly up her biceps, then rose upwards. Fingernails scratched against the back of her upper arm, drawing a sigh from her, and a moment later she felt Emily’s breath against the back of her neck, the other woman’s lips just brushing against her skin as she spoke.

“Do you know the best part of this for me? It’s the way she looks at us.” Emily lightly traced a line of kisses just above the rope that encircled her neck, and Amélie groaned as teeth grazed her skin. “Look in her eyes...can’t you just _feel_ how she wants us?”

Amélie looked to where Lena sat, her ankles crossed, the silk shorts riding up a bit to expose more of her well toned thighs. Her hands were out to either side, fingers splayed against the carpet. Lena’s entire bearing was taut as a steel cable, the tension reflected in the intensity of her gaze as she watched them, worrying at her lower lip.

When their eyes met, the desire Amélie found there was breathtaking. There was a _hunger_ there, yes, but also admiration...affection...and something else beneath it all.

She looked almost _desperate_.

“She wants to touch you…” Emily seemed to be reading her mind, and Amélie’s breath hitched as Emily stroked the knot that rested just above her mound, her fingers exploring downwards. “She _needs_ to touch you…”

Emily raised her voice slightly, and the way Lena’s gaze shifted slightly told Amélie that she’d locked eyes with their lover. “Do you like what you see, sweet?”

Lena nodded, her voice a rasp. “You’re both so gorgeous...Amé all bound up and you touching her...teasing her…it’s so fucking hot…”

Amélie felt a fingertip stroke against her rapidly stiffening clit, her eyes closing again as  Emily crooked her finger, sliding it against her in a slow circle. Her lover’s other hand came up to pinch her nipple, drawing a low moan from her as she arched back against Emily’s body.

“I love hearing her,” Lena sounded almost in agony, “I could listen to you for hours, Amé. Only thing better is hearing both of you moaning like that.”

“Mmm…she’s right,” Emily husked, “shame your hands are bound.” Releasing the breast she’d been fondling, the redhead shifted until she was sitting more beside her captive lover than behind. “What would you do if I freed them, hm?”

“I’d want to touch you,” Amélie answered, her voice low, “I want to feel you...I want to keep feeling your hands on my skin…”

Emily lightly traced kisses along her shoulder before leaving a little bite just below the rise of her neck, drawing another little gasp. “Now...what if you told _Lena_ to be your hands?”

Amélie opened her eyes and looked to Lena, considering the idea. Their eyes locked, and she could see the need in Lena’s eyes mixing with obvious excitement and...was that curiosity?

 _Yes_.

The realization sent a little shiver up her spine, and Emily seemed to realize it. The redhead leaned in against her again, her fingertips lightly teasing Amélie’s thigh as she murmured into her ear. “Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to have her doing _exactly_ as you told her?”

Excitement and uncertainty welled up in her. She’d spent so long _taking_ orders - even her appearance of dominance as Widowmaker had, in a way, been a carefully crafted act. Always in service to Talon’s agenda, subject to their commands above any desires she had.

Taking the power being offered and using it for _herself_ , not for anyone else...could she do that?

She looked into Lena’s eyes again, not quite sure what she was looking for there, when the realization hit her. The power _wasn’t_ just for herself, in this case, was it? It was for her, too. To let Lena show her the same trust she’d been offering her, before, and share it. To enjoy it...

A smile slowly spread across her face, and she saw Lena’s eyes widen - noticed her breathing quicken just slightly.

“I think we should start with something simple,” Amélie murmured as she straightened her legs, pointing and presenting her feet, “you keep having me rub everyone else’s feet, _mes petites mains._ Come here, and rub mine.”

Emily laughed, delighted, as Lena scooted across the floor to her. “What an interesting place to start.”

Lena reached out to take one foot into her hands, one supporting her ankle and lightly rubbing her thumb in a lazy circle, while she lightly squeezed and kneaded the sole of her lover’s foot with the other, working her way back towards the heel and then caressing the sides on her way back up to start again.

“Mmm...good...a little harder…” Lena compiled, and Amélie sighed happily at the contact, closing her eyes and enjoying the attentions.

Lena began to rub the other foot, and Amélie opened her eyes to give the brunette a sharp look. “Did I tell you to do that?”

Lena immediately froze, her fingers going rigid. “No, ma’am. I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“What did you tell me earlier? ‘Be a brat, and I can tie you to the bedpost?’”

Lena gulped, “Yes, ma’am. That is what I said.”

Amélie nodded, keeping her expression carefully neutral. “Keep that in mind. Now, start rubbing that foot again. Slower. Work your way up to my calf.”

Lena’s hands felt wonderful on her skin, but it was the way Lena was responding to what she was told that truly set a fire inside of her.

“That’s very good, _chérie._ Very good...mmm…” Smiling down at her lover, she looked to where Emily was observing them with a little smile. “But I think it is Emily’s turn now.”

Lena sat back, bringing her hands into her lap, and waited for instructions this time. Yes, she could enjoy this quite a bit.

“I want you to start with her legs. Touching. Stroking. Remember - you are _my_ hands. I want you to touch her as I would. Go slow. Be firm.”

Lena moved to kneel in front of Emily, and the redhead raised her legs slightly, her eyebrow raising with just a bit of a challenge in her expression.

Putting her hands on the redhead’s pale leg, Lena slowly began to run her hand up Emily’s calf, squeezing with increasing pressure as she traveled upwards, drawing a pleased groan.

“Oh, I think she likes that…” Amélie leaned forward just slightly, careful not to unbalance herself, her lips sliding over the freckles that covered the pale shoulder, repaying Emily’s earlier teasing as she lightly nibbled at a particular spot on her neck.

“Oh, you are both too good to me,” Emily groaned, a hand coming down to tangle in Lena’s dark hair, “so very, very good to me…”

“What is the phrase...you get out what you put in?” Amélie placed another kiss at the back of her neck, then looked down to where Lena continued to follow her instructions. “I think our _belle flamme_ is overdressed, don’t you?”

“The corset is lovely,” Lena agreed, “but she’s stunning in or out of it.”

Emily sighed happily as Lena continued to rub up along her thighs. “Thank you, sweet…”

“Open the busks,” Amélie instructed, “from the top down.”

Lena stood, then leaned in to begin opening the corset. Watching her work, Amélie left a few more kisses against Emily’s neck until Lena had reached the third busk down, and she could see the corset beginning to slip. “Stop.”

Lena lifted her hands away, and Amélie leaned back so she could make eye contact with their lover. “Do you think Lena has been sufficiently punished?”

Emily considered, her eyes dancing. “Mmm. She has been behaving very well for you. But are you ready to give her back?”

“I didn’t say I was giving her back,” Amélie corrected, “but I’m considering what to do next.”

“Oh, I see…” Emily nibbled at her lip. “Well...in that case, I certainly don’t want to limit your options.”

“In that case…” Amélie smirked. “Come here, _ma chérie_.”

Lena came to her as told, and Amélie raised her chin. “Closer. Lean down to me.”

“Yes, ma’am…”

Lena closed, and Amélie captured her lips with her own, her eyes slipping shut as the kiss deepened, Lena’s soft, frustrated groan passing between them as Amélie pulled back again.

“Now, back to Emily.” Lena moved over again, and Amélie met the redhead’s eyes. “Tease her breast. I will let you choose which - but you are still my hands.”

Lena beamed with delighted lust. “Oh, thank you ma’am!” Her fingers slipped into the opened top of the corset, careful not to affect the remaining busks or boning, and firmly squeezed their lover’s breast, drawing a ragged gasp as she pinched her stiffening nipple and lightly tugged it between her fingertips.

“Oh yes,” Emily breathed as a flush spread across her skin, “please...more…”

Amélie considered that as she pressed her body against the redhead’s back, looking over her shoulder to meet Lena’s eyes. “Mm. How does she feel, _ma douce?_ ”

“Very excited,” Lena purred, “very warm...she's enjoying herself quite a bit.”

Amélie teased kisses over the constellations of freckles that ran down Emily’s other shoulder, delighting in the pleased little sighs and gasps they were drawing from her.

“I think it's time to open the rest of the busks, _mes mains_. Do it carefully. Do it slowly.” Sitting a bit straighter, she brought her leg up against Emily's hip. “Lean back on me. Let yourself go, _mon amour_ …”

As Emily reclined against her, Lena began to open the corset the rest of the way. Technically Amélie had not instructed her to kiss the pale skin of her sternum and belly as it was exposed, but she had no desire to punish Lena for what she would have done in her place - and Emily’s increasingly frustrated groans were a beautiful accompaniment.

“You...bloody...tease!”

Amélie chuckled throatily. “Which one of us?”

“ _YES!”_

Lena undid the final busk, opening the corset and placing one last kiss along the lace trimmed waistband of Emily’s underwear. “Job’s done, ma’am.”

“Put it to the side, then.” Amélie nudged Emily up slightly with her shoulder to help Lena get the article of clothing out of the way, then began to slowly slide back, feeling Emily’s body press against the ropes as she guided her to lay back on the mattress with her body and knees.

The redhead looked up to her with curiosity. “Amé, what are you up to…?”

The sniper couldn’t help but give her lovers a wicked grin. “Trapping you, of course. Lena - take her hips. Remove the underwear while you are at it.”

Lena grinned as she scooted forward, her hands sliding down to cup Emily’s bottom and lift her up slightly, her thumbs hooking in the band to slide the panties away. “It’d be my great pleasure, ma’am.”

Emily looked up to her blue skinned lover with a raised eyebrow. “Just what do you have in mind for me, then?”

Getting her knees under her, Amélie brought herself around until the redhead was looking up at her neatly trimmed bush, perfectly framed by the rope harness. “You’ve been teasing us both with your tongue tonight, _ma coeur._ I think it is time for you to show me what _else_ your mouth can do.”

“Oh,” Emily yummed, “I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

Lena looked like she was ready to start drooling at the prospect of watching Amélie ride their lover’s face. “And what may I do, ma’am?”

Amélie lowered herself until she shuddered from the first slow swipe of Emily’s tongue against her lips. “You...mmm...you may show her my _appreciation_ …”

Kneeling between Emily’s thighs, Lena sighed happily as she bent to her work.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Nox!](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com)


End file.
